Kita dan Kisah Klasik Persahabatan
by Half Eclipse
Summary: Persahabatan, petualangan, dan cinta adalah kisah-kisah klasik semasa sekolah. Lalu bagaimanakah kisah Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura selama masa-masa itu? [Collabs-Battle ke-2] [Slice of Life] [Six in One]
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **...**

Hari ini merupakan hari yang menyebalkan. Hujan deras yang turun sejak pagi tadi membuat _mood_ -ku memburuk. Bagaimana tidak? Aku yang setiap hari terbiasa berangkat menggunakan sepeda, kini harus merelakan kendaraan itu di rumah dan memilih untuk memakai jasa bus umum untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Perlu diingat, tidak ada hal yang lebih menyebalkan selain menaiki bus umum di pagi hari. Sebab kursi penumpangnya selalu penuh. Hal ini membuatku terpaksa berdiri berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang lain di sepanjang perjalanan.

Bel masuk berbunyi tepat ketika aku baru saja memasuki kelas. Lekas aku menghampiri bangku milikku yang terletak persis di paling depan. Layaknya murid teladan, aku langsung mengeluarkan buku pelajaran untuk jam pertama, _Literatur Klasik._ Dan, tanpa memedulikan sekitar, aku pun mulai membaca bab materi yang akan diajarkan nanti.

Namun, hingga lima belas menit berlalu, tak ada tanda-tanda guru akan memasuki kelas. _Tumben_ , apa jangan-jangan dia _kumat_ lagi? Ya. Jam pertama hari ini diisi oleh Kakashi- _sensei_. Ia adalah guru yang paling terkenal karena kebiasaan telatnya. Meski begitu, ia sudah memperbaiki kebiasaannya itu sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Hal ini dikarenakan seminggu yang lalu, Kepala Sekolah melakukan inspeksi mendadak ketika jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Aku masih mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Kepala Sekolah di waktu itu ketika mendapati kelas kami kosong. Ia marah. Namun sebisa mungkin ia tidak meluapkannya di hadapan kami. Ia hanya bertanya apakah Kakashi- _sensei_ sering datang terlambat, dan dengan serempak kami menjawab _'Ya, dia memang sudah biasa datang terlambat'_

Akhirnya sebagai permintaan maaf, Kepala Sekolah pun menggantikan Kakashi- _sensei_ mengajar. Satu hal yang baru kutahu saat itu adalah... ternyata Kepala Sekolah memiliki kapabilitasnya tersendiri sebagai seorang guru. Berbeda dari guru-guru lainnya, ia dengan mudah menerangkan kepada kami bab materi dengan jelas, tanpa sedikit pun membuat kami kebingungan.

 _Ah,_ dari pada itu... Sepertinya Kakashi- _sensei_ memang akan datang terlambat lagi.

' _Masa bodoh lah_ , _lagi pula siapa suruh telat?'_ Aku menghembuskan nafas lelah.

Aku pun menoleh ke belakang, mendapati suasana kelas apabila tidak ada guru. Ya, bisa ditebak. Ada yang sedang bermain _janken,_ bergosip ria, bersenda gurau, atau bahkan beradu panco! Astaga, aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihatnya.

Namun atensiku kini tertuju pada seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari bangkunya. Ia terlihat berbicara dengan temannya, sebelum kemudian temannya pun ikut berdiri. _Ah,_ pasti mereka hendak pergi ke toilet. Gadis itu—Hyuuga Hinata, namanya—menatapku, aku yang mengerti hal itu pun menganggukkan kepala, sambil tersenyum. Ia dan temannya—Tenten—akhirnya bergegas pergi keluar kelas.

 _Yahh_ , sepertinya aku juga harus pergi keluar kelas sekarang.

* * *

-oOo-

Sebuah cerita fiksi dari :

 **Naruto** karya **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

 **Kita dan Kisah Klasik Persahabatan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre :** Romance

.

.

karya kami, **Half Eclipse**

Komunitas kecil untuk para penggemar cerita fiksi.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Konoha Gakuen_ merupakan salah satu sekolah menengah atas (SMA) swasta ternama di Jepang, tepatnya di daerah Ibukota Tokyo. Sekolah ini merupakan sekolah yang bermutu, favorit dan juga dikenal sukses melahirkan atlet-atlet olahraga berbakat di Jepang, terutama basket. Ya, klub _Basketball_ di sekolah ini telah beberapa kali memenangkan turnamen nasional.

Sekolah ini juga memiliki keunggulan-keunggulan utama, diantaranya; menyediakan program _(course)_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan atau kemampuan siswa, memberikan bimbingan untuk studi lanjut di Jepang, serta menyediakan asrama yang nyaman, aman dan berada di dekat sekolah.

Program-program kejuruan yang terdapat di _Konoha Gakuen_ sendiri adalah:

 _Excellent Course_ **,** _merupakan kejuruan yang mempersiapkan lulusannya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di universitas-universitas ternama di Jepang._

 _Computer Science Course_ **,** kejuruan ini mendidik siswanya untuk meneruskan pendidikan dengan jurusan Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam.

 _Sports Course_ **,** yaitu kejuruan yang melatih muridnya yang secara khusus ingin menjadi atlet profesional. Dan yang terakhir,

 _Information Business Course_ **,** kejuruan yang menekankan penguasaan multimedia, IT dan pemrograman, serta manajemen bisnis.

Terlihat seorang laki-laki tengah berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah. _Naruto Namikaze,_ adalah nama yang tertera di _name-tag_ miliknya. Ia mengenakan seragam _gakusei_ lengkap dengan atribut berupa _badge_ yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya merupakan siswa tingkat akhir dari kejuruan _Information Business Course._

Tempat yang ia tuju saat ini ialah ruang guru. Karena jam belajar telah berlangsung lebih dari seperempat jam yang lalu dan guru yang mengajar tak kunjung datang, sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya sebagai Ketua Kelas untuk meminta tugas pada guru yang mengajar pelajaran serupa.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti sesaat ketika sesuatu menyita perhatiannya. Tak jauh di depan sana, ia melihat sosok perempuan yang memiliki surai panjang kebiruan dengan iris mata _lavender_ pudar. Ya, dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga, dengan rekan sebangkunya, Tenten.

Namun bukan itu yang menjadi fokusnya, melainkan sosok laki-laki yang kini tengah bersama mereka berdua. Mereka sedang bersenda gurau, namun sesekali terlihat tangan laki-laki itu menyenggol bahu Hinata. Dan, hal itu membuat rasa tak nyaman di hatinya, entah mengapa.

Ia mengenal laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang memang sering kali terlihat bersama Hinata. Kiba Inuzuka, ia merupakan siswa tingkat akhir sama sepertinya, namun ia berasal dari kejuruan _Computer Science Course_.

Sebagai Ketua Kelas, seharusnya Naruto menghampiri mereka untuk menegurnya agar tidak mengobrol di koridor sekolah. Namun tampaknya ia tidak akan melakukan itu. Ya, ia tidak akan melakukannya.

Dan sebuah tepukan di bahu menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Naruto- _kun_?"

"Shion?"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Eh? Aku hendak meminta tugas di kantor. Kamu sendiri?" Shion tak langsung menjawab, sepertinya ia tidak percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan itu. Ia pun berjinjit, berusaha melihat sesuatu dari balik bahu Naruto.

" _Eiitss,_ apa yang mau kamu lakukan?" Naruto berusaha menghalangi arah pandangan Shion. Sebelum kemudian ia menarik tangan gadis bersurai pirang itu ke persimpangan, menuju ruang guru. Bisa berbahaya jika Shion memergokinya tengah mengamati Hinata, bisa digoda habis-habisan nantinya.

Namun, tanpa ia sadari, sepasang iris _lavender_ memperhatikan mereka berdua dari kejauhan, dengan tatapan terluka.

.

.

.

Shion, ia merupakan siswi tingkat akhir dari kejuruan _Excellent Course_. Ia mengena Naruto sejak masa penjajakan, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan masa orientasi siswa (MOS) di tahun pertama. Hari demi hari berlalu, hingga akhirnya kini mereka pun menjadi teman dekat.

" _Hei_ , kau mau membawaku ke mana _sih_ , Naru?"

"Ruang guru"

"Eh, tapi _'kan_ aku mau ke toilet." elaknya, sambil berusaha berbalik arah, ingin kembali ke tempat tadi.

"Ke toilet? dengan buku di tanganmu itu?" Naruto mencibir, membuat Shion salah tingkah. _Ketahuan deh,_ pikirnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengumpulkan tugasnya yang terlambat ke ruang guru.

"Bilang saja kau masih penasaran dengan apa yang kulihat tadi." Shion pun tertawa garing mendengarnya. Selintas muncul ide jahil di benaknya, ketika melihat telapak tangannya masih digenggam laki-laki itu.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah _deh_." ucapan itu sukses membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa?"

"..."

Dengan gerakan cepat, Shion melepaskan genggaman tangan itu, lalu menggamit lengan kanan Naruto.

"Nah, _begini_ baru benar." gadis itu langsung mengambil langkah cepat, membuat Naruto mau tak mau mengikutinya.

" _H-hei_ , Shion!"

" _Hm?_ Hahaha..."

.

.

.

Suasana di kelas _Information Business Course_ masih saja ramai. Namun, suara-suara itu lenyap seketika mereka mendengar ketukan di pintu. Murid-murid yang sedang bermain dengan cepat langsung duduk kembali ke bangkunya. Sedangkan yang sudah berada di bangkunya sedari tadi pun mencoba membuka buku, namun matanya mengawasi pintu. Hati mereka dipenuhi perasaan cemas.

Terlebih saat pintu itu mulai terbuka,

dan masuklah dua sosok perempuan. Seorang memiliki rambut biru panjang, dan yang seorang lagi bersurai coklat yang diikat ke belakang. Keduanya memakai seragam _gakusei._ Pecahlah atmosfer ruangan kelas itu, lagi.

" _Aahh_ , ternyata Hinata dan Tenten, kukira siapa ..."

"Kau membuat kami hampir _jantungan_ , tahu!"

"Kalian berdua ini, ada-ada saja ..."

Sedang dua 'terdakwa' yang tadi memasuki kelas hanya bisa tertawa gugup. _Hei_ , bahkan mereka tidak tahu salah mereka di mana?

"Hinata- _chan_ , apa kau melihat Naruto sewaktu keluar tadi?" Baru saja Hinata duduk di bangkunya, ia langsung disambut pertanyaan oleh Ino, teman yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Ah iya, aku tadi melihatnya. Sepertinya tadi Naruto- _kun_ sedang menuju kantor" ia berucap, namun tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu mengingat beberapa saat yang lalu, Naruto menggandeng seorang perempuan koridor itu. Namun untungnya, hal itu tidak disadari teman-temannya.

"Dasar si _baka_ itu. Sudah bagus tidak ada guru. Ia malah repot-repot pergi ke kantor." Ino merengut.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Ino- _chan_. Itu _'kan_ sudah menjadi bagian dari tugasnya," sahut Tenten.

"Iya sih, tapi..."

"Lagi pula kita sudah kelas tiga, Ino- _chan_. Sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapi ujian. Kalau kita tidak lulus di Universitas pilihan kita, bagaimana?" balas Hinata membuat Ino terdiam.

"Iya _deh._ Kalau Hinata- _chan_ sudah membela Naruto seperti itu, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi." ujar Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Hinata memerah.

" _Ne,_ lagipula kenapa Naruto itu tidak peka-peka juga, _sih._ Padahal kalian _'kan_ sudah cukup dekat." lagi, ucapan Ino semakin membuat pipi Hinata semakin memerah. Tak tahan, Hinata pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, Ino- _chan_. Kau tidak lihat Hinata sudah seperti itu?" ujar Yakumo, teman sebangkunya yang sedari tadi diam.

"Habisnya... kalau mengingat festival waktu itu..."

.

.

.

 _Suasana hiruk-pikuk melanda seluruh penjuru_ _Konoha Gakuen_ _. Itu dikarenakan ada yang berbeda dengan hari ini. Ya, mereka kini tengah mengadakan festival dalam rangka memperingati hari jadi sekolah._

 _Festival Budaya, atau yang lebih diketahui dengan nama_ _Bunka-sai_ _merupakan festival yang cukup terkenal. Bunka-sai diadakan mulai dari sekolah dasar hingga perguruan tinggi. Dengan kata lain, sudah menjadi tradisi untuk mengadakan Bunka-sai ketika sedang merayakan hari jadi sekolah._

 _Bunka-sai sendiri sebenarnya diadakan dengan tujuan agar para siswa dapat menampilkan kemampuan mereka dalam berkreativitas. Contohnya saja saat ini, seluruh penjuru lapangan, atau tempat-tempat kosong yang cukup luas sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai stand. Dari stand makanan, minuman, buku-buku, hingga stand lukisan, semua ada._

 _Uniknya, tidak hanya stand-stand ringan yang dibuat. Beberapa kelas pun ada yang disulap menjadi tempat-tempat rekreasi. Menjadi Rumah Hantu, Rumah Peramal, Studio Cosplay, atau bahkan Maid Cafe._

 _Namun, lain mereka, lain pula dengan kelas Information Business Course, ruangan kelas mereka ini sebenarnya menyatu dengan ruang komputer, hanya saja dipisahkan sekat yang cukup tebal. Setelah sekat dilepas, ruangan itu benar-benar menjadi luas. Mereka pun meminjam Cinema LED Screen milik kelas Computer Science Course dan menyulap dua ruangan itu menjadi sebuah panggung teater!_

 _Mereka menampilkan pertunjukan drama klasik dengan mengangkat kisah yang berasal dari penyair Homer, berjudul Odysseus._

 _Kisah ini menceritakan tentang seorang raja yang berusaha kembali pulang dari Perang Troya ke kampung halamannya, Ithaca, untuk bertemu istri tercinta._

 _Akan tetapi, perjalanan itu tidaklah berjalan mulus. Sebab para dewa-dewi Olympus 'marah' kepada pasukan Odysseus yang merusak kuil-kuil mereka selama perang Troya. Membuat perjalanan itu memakan waktu hingga 10 tahun lamanya untuk menuju Ithaca._

 _Dalam perjalanan itu, Odysseus bertemu dengan sekelompok Siren, putri duyung yang biasa menggoda para pelaut dengan nyanyian serta kecantikan parasnya. Namun karena pikiran Odysseus hanya tertuju pada istrinya di rumah, ia tidak tergoda oleh para Siren itu._

 _Dalam perjalanan berikutnya, kembali Odysseus dirayu oleh Dewi Lautan yang cantik jelita, Calypso. Ketika itu Calypso ingin menjadikan Odysseus sebagai suaminya. Ia pun menyekap Odysseus bersama anak buahnya. Namun berkat kesetiaan dan kecerdikan Odysseus, ia akhirnya berhasil meloloskan diri dari Calypso._

 _Sampai akhirnya Odysseus pun sampai ke kampung halamannya. Namun sayang hanya ia yang berhasil selamat, sedang para awak kapalnya telah mati di tengah perjalanan._

.

.

.

 _Rambut kuningnya sedikit memanjang dan tampak kumal, sepasang mata biru safirnya sayu dengan lingkaran hitam di bawahnya. Ia adalah Naruto, yang saat ini tengah memerankan sosok Odysseus. Sosoknya yang kini mengenakan pakaian yang telah robek di beberapa bagian, membuatnya lebih mirip seperti gelandangan, dibanding orang yang baru saja pulang dari perang._

 _Ia pun kini berjalan, menatap daerah sekelilingnya yang telah berubah drastis. Beberapa rumah kini telah mengisi lahan-lahan yang dulunya kosong. Tanah-tanah kini telah dijadikan kebun, ladang, atau bahkan tempat peternakan. Jalan-jalan yang dulunya sepi kini ramai dengan lalu lalang masyarakat._

 _Sampai pada akhirnya, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menatap rindu pada sebuah rumah sederhana tak jauh di depannya. Itu adalah rumahnya. Ia tersenyum, membayangkan reaksi keluarganya nanti di rumah._

 _Namun senyumnya pudar seketika menjadi raut wajah penuh heran. Bagaimana tidak? saat ini ia melihat beberapa pria baru saja keluar dari rumahnya. Apa yang mereka lakukan?_

 _Ia pun mencoba mendekat ke arah para pria itu._

" _Permisi Tuan-Tuan.." mereka pun menoleh penuh ke arah Odysseus. Merasa sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, barulah salah satu dari mereka menjawab..._

" _Adakah sesuatu yang bisa kami bantu , Tuan Pengembara?"_

" _Tidak, Tuan. Hamba hanya ingin bertanya, apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi di rumah ini?"_

" _Oh, kau tidak tahu? Itu wajar mengingat kau hanya pengembara yang kemungkinan baru saja sampai di kerajaan ini. Kami sedang mencoba melamar wanita yang tinggal di tempat ini." sesaat terlihat raut terkejut di wajah pengembara itu._

" _Tuan... kalau hamba tidak salah, bukankah ini kediaman Ratu Penelope?"_

" _Ya, kau benar. Ini adalah kediamannya. Kau cukup tahu banyak, ternyata. Adakah hal lain yang kau tahu lagi, Pengembara?"_

" _Bukankah Ratu Penelope telah bersuami dengan Raja Ithaca?"_

" _Itu benar. Namun sebenarnya..." sesaat pria itu menunda jawabannya. Ia melihat ke arah rekan-rekan lainnya. Seakan meminta pendapat, dan mereka hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka, tanda setuju._

" _Kau tahu, Pengembara? Ini adalah kisah lama. Sudah 10 tahun berlalu, Ithaca sudah tidak memiliki lagi Rajanya. Itu dikarenakan sang Raja telah pergi meninggalkan negeri ini untuk pergi berperang di Troya, dan sampai saat ini belum juga kembali." jelas pria itu_

" _Mungkin dia sudah mati dalam peperangan." sahut pria lainnya._

 _Dalam kisah ini, Odysseus hendak marah. Namun kemudian, datanglah Telemachus, anak Odysseus._

 _Harus Naruto akui, pemeran Telemachus ini benar-benar mirip dengan wajahnya dan Hinata, yang kini berperan sebagai Penelope. Pasalnya, ia memiliki rambut biru gelap seperti Hinata, dan sepasang iris mata biru safir sepertinya._

 _Menma Namisaki, namanya. Tentu saja, dia bukanlah anaknya dan Hinata. Hanya saja, memiliki pemeran yang mirip seperti itu membuat keuntungan tersendiri bagi mereka, kelas Information Business Course. Karena itu bisa menambah poin lebih untuk pertunjukan._

 _Menma keluar dari pintu rumah, menyusul kemudian Hinata bersama dengan seorang pria berambut hitam pendek, dengan mata hitam yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang berwarna putih pucat. Sai, atau yang kini berperan sebagai Antinous._

 _Iris matanya sempat terpaku pada Hinata. Wanita itu kini memakai gaun rajutan yang terbuat dari wol, dengan rambutnya yang panjang disanggul ke atas dengan pin emas. Sederhana memang, namun entah mengapa hal itu justru tampak semakin menawan di matanya._

 _Baru saja ia ingin mengajukan tantangan untuk para pelamar. Lidahnya dibuat kelu seketika ia melihat Sai mencium punggung tangan Hinata._

' _Itu... tidak ada dalam naskah!' Naruto menatap penuh amarah. Segera ia berlari ke depan, dan tanpa berpikir panjang, ia mencoba menebas Sai dengan pedangnya._

 _ **Slashh**_

 _Meski terkejut, Sai mampu menghindari serangan itu tepat waktu dan menjauh. Sedang Naruto pun langsung mendekap Hinata erat._

 _Hening..._

 _Suasana pun hening seketika..._

" _Wooaahh!"_

" _Piiwiid"_

 _Para penonton langsung bersorak-sorai, sebagian lain ada yang ikut bersiul-siul menyaksikan itu. Mungkin beberapa dari mereka telah mengetahui jalan cerita Odysseus, namun melihat adegan ini, sukses membuat mereka terkejut._

" _Eh?" tersangka utama dalam kejadian ini sepertinya baru sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, ia pun menatap pemain-pemain lain yang hanya bisa tercengang melihatnya. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?_

' _The show must go on!' dengan tatapan menyesal ia meminta maaf pada mereka, dan memohon bantuan untuk keluar dari situasi ini. Ia menatap ke arah Hinata yang kini ada dalam dekapannya, namun Hinata justru menyembunyikan wajahnya. Meski sekilas terlihat wajah Hinata yang memerah, membuatnya ikut memerah juga. Ah, ia hanya busa merutuki dirinya dalam hati._

" _Siapa kau?!" tanya Sai dengan geram. Sepertinya ia berusaha untuk tetap melanjutkan drama ini. Terima kasih, Sai. Oke, karena ini sudah melenceng jauh dari naskah, ia harus benar-benar berhati-hati untuk bicara sekarang._

 _Naruto mengingat-ingat lagi naskah akhirnya. Seharusnya tadi ia menantang para pelamar untuk menembakkan busur panah dalam jarak tertentu, namun kali ini dia harus melewatkan adegan itu. Argh! Padahal ia sudah susah-payah berlatih untuk bisa menembakkan panah dengan tepat sasaran._

" _Aku adalah Odysseus! Raja kalian! Berani-beraninya kalian kemari untuk melamar istriku!" dengan suara seraknya, Naruto marah. Melewatkan beberapa adegan, ia langsung ke momen di mana para pelamar mulai mempertanyakan identitasnya._

 _Seketika Hinata melepaskan diri dari dekapan Naruto._

" _Bohong! Kau bohong! Tidak mungkin kau adalah suamiku!"_

 _Benar. Ini sesuai plot. Kerja bagus, Hinata!_

 _Naruto menatapnya tak percaya. Ia sudah akan menjawab sangkalan itu. Namun, lidahnya kelu sesaat._

' _Aku lupa dialog selanjutnya!' pikir Naruto depresi._

" _P-penelope, ini aku! Tidakkah kau mengingatku?" jawaban itu membuat Hinata bingung, pasalnya itu tidak sesuai dengan naskah. Hinata pun melihat wajah Naruto yang kini menatapnya dengan ekspresi meminta maaf._

" _B-benarkah?" tanya Hinata pelan, tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa._

" _Ya. Ini aku, sayang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghilangkan keraguanmu itu?" ujar Naruto lembut. Lalu datanglah Sakura, ia berperan sebagai Eurycleia, seorang pengasuh Telemachus dari kecil._

" _Eurycleia, tolong kau pindahkan tempat tidur di kamarku" titah Hinata ketika melihatnya. Mendengar hal itu, Naruto terkejut._

" _Sayang, apakah engkau telah menebas pohon zaitun itu dan menggantinya dengan kaki ranjang biasa?" tanya Naruto tak yakin. Pasalnya kaki ranjang mereka hanya berjumlah tiga, sedang satunya bertumpu pada pohon zaitun yang masih hidup. Sebab itulah, memindahkan ranjang mereka adalah hal yang mustahil._

 _Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Hinata justru tersenyum._

" _Engkau suamiku, engkau memang suamiku." Hinata langsung menghambur kembali ke dekapan Naruto. Wajahnya memerah ketika harus melakukan itu. Namun untungnya hal itu tidak terlihat oleh penonton. Naruto pun tersenyum. Meski kaku, ia mencoba untuk membalas dekapan Hinata. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini ia melakukannya dengan kesadaran penuh._

 _Namun sorot matanya kembali menajam ketika melihat ke arah para pelamar istrinya._

" _Kalian... ingin melanjutkan ini? melamar istriku?" tanya Naruto pelan, namun berbahaya._

 _Merasa naskahnya sudah melenceng dari awal. Mereka pun berniat tidak terpaku lagi pada ending yang seharusnya, dan memilih untuk bersujud di hadapan Naruto._

" _Maafkan kami, Yang Mulia."_

.

.

.

" _Uhh,_ kalian benar-benar romantis sekali waktu itu..." Ino menopang dagu, sambil memejamkan mata. Membayangkan seandainya dia yang menjadi tokoh Penelope.

"Ino- _chaann"_

" _Ahahaha_..."

Sementara itu, murid-murid lain juga tampak sedang bersenda gurau dengan obrolannya masing-masing, entah itu seputar sepak bola, _fashion_ , otomotif, atau pun _trend_ terbaru masa kini. Benar-benar kelas yang bagaimana lagi? Ini adalah kesempatan selagi jam pelajaran kosong, mungkin mereka juga penat dengan materi yang diajarkan setiap hari.

Meskipun tidak semua murid di kelas ini 'bermain ria' dengan teman-temannya. Ya, salah satunya adalah lelaki dengan gaya rambut _harajuku_ yang duduk di pojok ruangan dekat jendela sekolah. Sasuke Uchiha, namanya. Wajahnya yang tampan, ditambah rautnya yang kalem itu menjadikan daya tarik tersendiri untuknya.

Ia sedang membaca buku catatannya sendiri. Atau, setidaknya itulah yang dia lakukan sebelum sebuah gumpalan kertas terlempar dan mendarat di mejanya. Penasaran, ia pun mengambil kertas itu lalu membukanya.

' _Sasuke-kun, seandainya aku jadi butiran hujan,_

 _Aku tidak akan memilih jatuh ke tanah,_

 _Tapi aku memilih jatuh ke hatimu...'_

Ia tersenyum kecil membaca tulisan itu, sebelum kemudian ia menoleh ke arah si _pelempar_ yang kini sedang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan buku. _Lucunya_...

Lelaki itu pun dengan cepat membuka lembaran terakhir buku catatan yang dipegangnya. Menulis sesuatu di sana, sebelum kemudian dirobek dan dengan cepat ia lempar kembali ke arah si _pelempar_ tadi.

Sedang perempuan yang kini masih menutup wajahnya dari samping dengan buku terkejut ketika mendapati gumpalan kertas sudah ada di hadapannya. Sejak kapan? Ia pun membuka gumlalan kertas itu...

' _Saki, kamu tahu bedanya rumus sama kamu?_

 _Kalau rumus, susah diingat_

 _Kalau kamu, susah dilupain...'_

Sontak saja, wajah gadis itu merona. Padahal, ia sendiri tidak menyangka kata-katanya akan dibalas. Memang _sih_ , pribadi kekasihnya itu membuat Sakura Haruno tidak pernah bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikirannya. Kadang romantis, kadang juga _acuh tak acuh._ Serba salah jadinya...

Hubungan mereka sendiri sudah berjalan sejak kelas awal duduk di SMA. Berawal dari kenalan, kemudian dekat, lalu menjadi teman, semakin dekat lagi, baru _deh,_ _jadian_... Wajar saja, lagipula keduanya sama-sama memiliki persamaan. Sasuke mempunyai wajah rupawan, Sakura pun memiliki paras yang menawan.

Kini, keduanya kembali sibuk _lempar-lemparan_ kertas. _Ah_ , sepertinya memang tidak ada yang bisa menahan diri dari godaan jam kosong.

.

.

.

Iruka Umino, adalah seorang Wakil Kepala Sekolah (Wakasek) bidang Kurikulum. Seperti biasa, tugasnya adalah menyusun pembagian tugas guru, mengelola kegiatan belajar-mengajar, membuat jadwal evaluasi, dan masih banyak lain. Oleh karena itu, seperti saat ini ia tengah disibukkan dengan komputer di hadapannya.

Namun, selang beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara ketukan dari luar pintu. Ia pun menginstruksikan seseorang itu untuk masuk. Pintu pun terbuka, dan terlihat sosok Naruto dan Shion memasuki ruangan.

"Pagi, Naruto, Shion.."

"Selamat pagi, Pak.." jawab keduanya bersamaan. Dimulai dari Naruto, ia mengatakan bahwa guru jam pertama belum memasuki ruangan, maka dari itu ia ingin meminta tugas tambahan dari guru yang mengajar pelajaran serupa.

"Guru jam pertama kelas _Information Business Course_..." Iruka melihat jadwal pelajaran di monitor kerja miliknya.

"Oh, iya. Beberapa menit yang lalu memang _sensei_ mendapat kabar Kakashi- _sensei,_ iamengalami kecelakaan motor saat hendak berangkat tadi, tetapi kini ia sudah mendapat penanganan medis di puskesmas terdekat." lanjutnya. Iruka pun mengatakan bahwa guru yang mengajar _Literatur Klasik,_ Anko- _sensei_ baru saja pergi ke Perpustakaan.

"Lalu, Shion? apa keperluanmu?"

"Saya hendak mengumpulkan tugas saya yang terlambat ke Asuma- _sensei_."

"Asuma- _sensei_ sekarang sedang mengajar di kelas _Computer Science Course_ , sebaiknya kamu taruh saja bukumu di mejanya" Shion pun menganggukan kepala, dengan segera ia menuju meja Asuma- _sensei._

Merasa sudah tidak memiliki keperluan lagi, Naruto pun berbalik untuk pergi keluar. Namun...

"Tunggu, Naruto. Kamu mau pergi ke Perpustakaan _'kan_?"

"Iya, _sensei_."

"Kalau begitu, sekalian tolong bawakan buku-buku ini ya.." Iruka menunjuk ke arah meja di sampingnya, membuat Naruto keringat jatuh seketika.

' _Bukunya... banyak...'_

.

.

.

Naruto pun sampai telah kembali ke kelasnya. Ia langsung menulis di papan tulis putih dengan spidol hitam.

 **' _Kerjakan tugas Literatur Klasik halaman 48-49._**

 ** _Pilihan ganda 1-20 dan essay bagian II dan III._**

 ** _Di kertas selembar, dikumpulkan hari ini.'_**

Serentak suasana kelas pun kembali riuh. Ada yang memaki-maki dirinya, mengumpat, atau hanya sekedar bergumam malas. Masa bodoh, _lah_. Yang penting ia sudah menjalankan tugasnya.

Ia pun duduk kembali ke bangku miliknya, dan berniat langsung mengerjakan tugas tersebut. Akan tetapi, baru saja ia ingin membuka buku. Bel kelas pun berbunyi, tanda pergantian jam pelajaran.

Sontak hal itu membuat murid-murid kembali bersorak. Perlu diketahui, perbedaan Konoha Gakuen dengan sekolah lainnya adalah di jam pelajarannya, yaitu 5 jam pelajaran. Dan setiap pergantian jam, pihak sekolah memberikan waktu 15 menit kepada siswanya untuk beristirahat. Itulah kenapa mereka begitu antusias ketika mendengar bel berbunyi.

Naruto hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati. Ini pasti karena ia terlalu lama di Perpustakaan tadi. Bagaimana tidak? Sampai di sana, Naruto kembali dimintai tolong untuk mengumpulkan buku-buku yang akan dibawa Anko- _sensei_ ke Ruang Guru, benar-benar merepotkan.

Naruto pun menoleh ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya. Namun tanpa sengaja matanya justru bertemu pandang dengan iris _lavender_ Hinata, cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, benar-benar kikuk.

Kini tatapannya tertuju pada seseorang yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Sebelum kemudian laki-laki itu duduk di bangku sebelahnya yang memang kosong—karena teman sebangku Naruto, Gaara sedang tidak masuk karena sakit.

"Ada apa, _Teme?_ " tanya Naruto, _acuh tak acuh._ Laki-laki itu, Sasuke, memang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak mereka masih ada di bangku sekolah dasar. Maka dari itu, ia sudah tidak sungkan-sungkan lagi berbicara seenaknya.

"Hmm, tidak. Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa setiap kesempatan kau selalu curi-curi pandang ke arah Hinata?" Sasuke memulai, nadanya yang datar itu membuat orang sulit menilai apakah ia sedang bercanda atau tidak. Namun lain halnya Naruto, ia sudah mengetahui betul sifat sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Seperti kau tidak tahu saja. _Eh_ , tapi yang tadi itu tidak sengaja, _tahu_."

"Aku percaya _kok_ , _Dobe_. Kau ' _kan_ selalu mengatakan itu setiap kali aku bertanya. Biar kulihat, kau sudah mengatakan jawaban sama seperti itu untuk yang ke 537 kalinya." Sasuke membaca buku kecil yang kini ada di tangannya, entah dari mana munculnya.

" _Temeee"_ Naruto pun berusaha merebut buku itu, namun tentu saja Sasuke tidak membiarkannya. Jadilah mereka berdua berebut-rebutan buku. Padahal, belum tentu catatan seperti itu benar-benar ada. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya agresif adalah, karena Naruto pernah melihat sekilas fotonya yang memalukan, terselip di buku itu.

"Sudahlah, _Dobe._ Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengambilnya dariku. Lebih baik kau tembak Hinata saja, sana" Naruto pun menyerah. Ia memang tidak pernah bisa mengambil buku itu. Belum pernah bisa, lebih tepatnya.

"Kau pikir itu mudah? Hinata tidak seperti kita. Ia benar-benar dijaga ketat oleh orangtuanya. Kau lihat sendiri, pulang sekolah saja dia langsung dijemput oleh supir pribadinya." Naruto menggerutu. Hinata memang berasal dari _'keluarga berada'_. Seperti pulang-pergi sekolah saja dia diantar-jemput. Mungkin pergaulannya di rumah pun, juga dibatasi.

Berbeda dengan Naruto. Meski keluarganya utuh, ia hanya berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Bukannya tak bersyukur, tapi ia hanya _minder_ kalau harus berdekat-dekatan dengan Hinata.

"Benar juga, _sih_. Eh? Memangnya kau sudah ada _niatan_ untuk _nembak_ dia saat pulang sekolah?" Naruto mencibir.

"Percuma, ngomong sama kau tidak akan ada habisnya, _Teme._ "

" _Dobe_ , kalau kau _terus-terusan_ diam seperti ini. Bukan tidak mungkin, Hinata nanti bisa direbut orang lain."

"..."

Entah kenapa langsung terlintas kembali di kepalanya, ketika dia melihat Hinata sedang bersenda gurau dengan Kiba. Dan itu membuatnya sesak. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula... cinta itu memang tidak harus memiliki ' _kan, Teme_." kali ini giliran Sasuke yang mencibir.

" _Sok_ puitis sekali kau, _Dobe._ "

"Biar saja, memangnya hanya kau dan Sakura- _chan_ yang bisa puitis?"

"..."

Kali ini ucapan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke terbungkam. Terlihat rona merah tipis di pipi laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu. Namun sayang, Naruto tidak memperhatikannya.

"Sepertinya kalian lagi seru mengobrol dari tadi." Sakura datang menghampiri.

"Tidak juga, Sakura- _chan_. Si _Teme_ itu saja yang menggangguku." Sakura tersenyum jahil, sudah pasti kalau seperti ini pasti mereka berdua lagi membahas soal Hinata. Bukan rahasia lagi bagi mereka bertiga, karena Sakura juga sahabat Naruto sejak bangku sekolah dasar, sama seperti Sasuke.

"Oh ya, pulang sekolah nanti jadi?" tanya Sakura, ambigu. Namun keduanya tahu maksud dari perempuan beriris hijau _emerald_ ini.

"Aku ikut..." sahut Sasuke, tanpa pikir panjang.

" _Yah,_ aku juga penat sama aktivitas sekolah akhir-akhir ini. Aku ikut." Naruto pun menjawab. Sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka di kala waktu luang, apalagi kalau bukan _nge-band._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **by : Patih Alam**

Aish *lap keringet*, tanganku bener-bener kaku setelah sekian lama gak nulis. Dan polling pertama kali malah justru jatuh ke aku. /krai/

Ok, ini adalah event collabs kami yang kedua, yaitu membuat fic bertemakan _School Life_ dengan 6 genre berbeda. Dan setiap orang mendapatkan 1 genre/chapter. Untuk chapter pertama ini... entah apa genrenya, aku sendiri gak tau. ^^'

Silahkan ungkapkan komentar kalian, baik kritik ataupun saran. Tulis di kolom review yaa...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **...**

 _Benang merah itu tak terlihat, tapi selalu menghubungkan dua hati yang memiliki perasaan sama ~_

 _._

Aku pernah mendengar kalimat seperti itu. Tapi di mana dan kapan aku mendengarnya?

"Naruto?"

Bagaikan manusia yang terlena dengan kehidupan duniawi. Aku terdiam saat mendengar rangkaian kata yang terlintas di pikiranku. Bukannya terdiam kesal dan merasa salah. Tapi terdiam karena mungkin kata tersebut,

"ada benarnya juga," gumamku.

* * *

-oOo-

Sebuah cerita fiksi dari :

 **Naruto** karya **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

 **Kita dan Kisah Klasik Persahabatan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre :** Poetry

.

.

karya kami, **Half Eclipse**

Komunitas kecil untuk para penggemar cerita fiksi.

.

.

.

* * *

"Naruto? _Hoi_ Naruto?"

Perasaan asing yang banyak dikategorikan orang-orang sebagai perasaan yang menenangkan, menyejukkan, dan memberikan semangat ...

Lagi-lagi sepenggal kalimat memasuki isi pikiranku. Sederet kalimat yang mampu membuatku terkesima. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Aku bahkan tidak ingat siapa yang pernah berkata seperti itu kepadaku. Apa orang tuaku?

Entahlah.

Perasaan tersebut merupakan rasa cinta yang teramat kita inginkan. Bahkan mengharapkan perasaan kita terbalaskan. Andai saja hidup ini bagaikan sebuah cerita dongeng, akan kubuat hidupku seperti keinginanku sendiri ...

"Naruto?!"

 _ **Pukk ...**_

Aku tersentak kaget. Seseorang baru saja memukul pelan bahuku. Pukulannya mampu membuat seekor semut ketiduran berkat kelembutan sentuhannya. Tangannya berukuran kecil, dapat dipastikan yang menyentuhku adalah perempuan.

"Maaf," kataku ketika akhirnya tersadar sedang berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan lautan manusia.

Bukannya kami tidak mempunyai tujuan apa pun. Seperangkat alat musik sudah menjawab semua alasan orang-orang yang manatap penuh harap kepada kami. Bisa-bisanya aku termenung di belakang alat musik yang dikenal sebagai jantungnya sebuah musik. Yaitu drum.

Kami sedang berada di tengah-tengah lapangan basket dengan menghadap membelakangi matahari sore.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, _Dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke di saat Sakura sudah kembali ke depan dimana microphone berada. Sedangkan pemuda harajuku itu sendiri sedang menyetel gitarnya yang terhubung ke sound system.

"Aku hanya memikirkan...-"

"Tapi hidup bisa lebih indah dari dongeng. Jika kau mampu menaklukan segala tantangan," potong Sakura membuat Naruto terdiam.

 _Benang merah itu tak terlihat, tapi selalu menghubungkan dua hati yang memiliki perasaan sama~_

 _._

Perasaan asing yang banyak dikategorikan orang-orang sebagai perasaan yang menenangkan, menyejukkan, dan menyemangatkan.

Perasaan tersebut merupakan rasa cinta yang amat kita inginkan. Bahkan mengharapkan perasaan kita terbalaskan. Andai saja hidup ini bagaikan sebuah cerita dongeng, akan kubuat hidupku seperti keinginanku sendiri...

Dan lanjutan dari kalimat tersebut adalah...

...Tapi hidup bisa lebih indah dari dongeng. Jika kau mampu menaklukan segala tantangan.

Benar juga. Akhirnya daya ingat bodohku ini mengingatnya juga. Ternyata selama ini kalimat abstrak tersebut Sakura-lah yang telah memotivasikannya kepadaku. Penggalam kalimat yang gadis itu ucapkan mampu membuatku terdiam sekarang. Terdiam layaknya serangga kecil yang terjebak di sarang laba-laba. Baru sekarang terdiam karena baru kali ini pula aku menginginkan seseorang.

"Jika kau masih tetap bermenung, sebaiknya kita tidak ada disini daripada memberikan harapan palsu kepada penggemar kita," tegas Sakura yang sudah memegang microphone dan keyboardnya.

Aku mengangguk paham. Benar juga. Murid-murid yang sedang ingin melepas penat dari kegiatan belajar dan kegiatan klub ini sangat ingin sekali menonton pertunjukkan dari band kami.

Band yang hanya terdiri dari 3 orang. Yaitu aku, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Aku berperan sebagai Drummer, Sasuke sebagai Solo guitarist sekaligus yang mengurusi Backing Vocal dan Sakura sebagai Vocalist-Keyboardist. Terdengar maruk memang. Tapi beginilah kami. Sekumpulan sahabat masa kecil yang sama-sama memimpikan sebuah pertunjukkan spektakuler di sela-sela kegiatan belajar kami.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita mulai!" Seruku menyemangati kedua sahabatku.

 _ **Tuk..tuk...tuk...**_

Aku memberikan aba-aba dengan menggunakan dentuman drum. Dalam ketukan ketiga, gitar yang dipegang kendali oleh Sasuke mulai mengiringi dentuman drum yang aku mainkan.

Tapi...

Aku merasa aneh.

"Shion?!" Kagetku saat mendapati Shion duduk di sampingku dengan kedua tangannya yang melingkari perutku.

Apa yang diinginkan gadis itu?

"Tetaplah fokus atau pertunjukkanmu akan kacau, Naruto-kun," pesan Shion yang membuatku mau tak mau harus fokus ke permainan drumku.

Dasar licik!

* * *

Sebuah hentakan kecil dari langkahnya seorang manusia bak bidadari sedang bergerak pelan langkah per langkahnya. Keanggunan tersembunyi yang ada pada diri gadis itu entah mengapa sedikit menyeruak malu-malu.

"Dimana dia?" Gumam gadis itu tanpa sadar karena sosok pemuda yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas itu tidak memperlihatkan batang hidungnya.

Dirinya bergerak kesana-kemari hanya demi memberikan hasil tugas Literatur Klasik.

"Hinata-chan?"

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menginterupsinya. Kiba Inuzuka baru saja menyapa gendang telinga Hinata. Sosok gadis konglomerat berpenampilan sederhana. Gadis yang tanpa ia sadari sendiri telah menjadi ikonik keteladanan Konoha Gakuen.

"Kiba-kun?" Gumam Hinata.

Sosok pemuda penyuka anjing itu melangkahkan kaki lebarnya menghampiri Hinata.

"Mari kubantu?" Tawar Kiba dan mengambil alih tumpukan buku yang dipegang tadi oleh Hinata.

"Terima kasih," balas Hinata merasa terbantu.

Kiba mulai memikul beratnya tumpukan buku yang telah dipesankan Naruto tadi. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak harus Hinata yang menyerahkannya kepada Naruto.

"Kau mendengarnya?" Tanya Kiba ketika mereka hendak mencari Naruto bersama Hinata.

Gadis manis nan lembut itu menggerakkan kepalanya ke atas dan ke bawah. Suara melodi musik disertai nyanyian khas menyamankan gendang telinga mereka. Musik yang terkesan lembut dan memabukkan tak kuasa mampu menghinoptis penonton setianya.

"Mungkin saja itu Naruto dan teman-temannya. Ayo!" Kiba 'pun mengenggam tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke asal suara.

Di saat mereka telah menemukan Naruto dan kawan-kawan, seketika Hinata tersenyum. Melihat pemuda pirang itu bermain di belakang rekan-rekannya begitu mempesona.

* * *

 **Hinata POV**

Suara...

Suara hati mengatakan dia.

Dia...

Dialah tujuanku tersenyum selama ini dalam menghadapi masalahku.

Masalah...

Aku tak tahu masalah apa yang akan kuhadapi jika saja aku kehilangan sosoknya.

Sosok pujaan hatiku itulah...

...Naruto Namikaze.

Seketika jantungku berhenti sesaat. Menyadari sesuatu yang mampu membuatku terdiam. Berharap...berharap kesalahanlah yang aku lihat.

Mereka...mereka...

...Aku tak mampu melanjutkan kata-kataku.

Sepersekian menit kemudian, iris Lavenderku menangkap sorotan mata Shappire menenangkan miliknya.

Sorotan matanya yang menangkapku membuat diriku mendadak malu. Aku 'pun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kiba yang sudah berbaik hati membantuku.

"Hinata-chan?!"

 **Hinata POV End**

.

.

.

Jiwaku terdiam walaupun fisikku bergerak. Lagi-lagi, aku melihatnya bersama laki-laki lain. Apalagi tadi aku melihat mereka saling mengenggam tangan.

"Kucoba! Melepasmu..."

Sentakan irama dari nyanyian Sakura membuat jiwaku kembali tersadar.

"Meninggalkan kenangan...Selama ini!"

Kenangan?

Kenangan apa? Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengobrol santai dengan Hinata.

"Sial!"

"Kututup semua kenangan...-"

Tiba-tiba saja aku menyadari bahwa apa yang aku lakukan telah memengaruhi penampilan kami. Aku baru saja mengacaukannya dengan dentuman yang terdengar tidak seirama.

 **Naruto POV End**

.

.

.

Hening melanda band yang dinaungi 3 sahabat itu seketika. Engg... lebih tepatnya sepasang kekasih dengan satu sahabat mereka.

Keheningan membawa mereka semua menuju kecanggungan. Nyanyian yang tadinya begitu dinikmati penggemar dadakan mereka turut terdiam.

"Lepaskan," desis Naruto dengan dingin membuat Shion bergidik ngeri.

Lepaskan semua gangguan ini! Tidak sanggup menerima apa yang kau lihat? Lantas kau mau apa? Menangis? Marah? Kesal? Ya kau hanya bisa merasakannya. Tidak bisa berbuat apapun tanpa kepala dingin.

Naruto melepaskan pelukan Shion dengan paksa. Pemuda itu berdiri dan meninggalkan semua orang yang menatapnya dengan tanda tanya. Termasuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kenapa dengannya?" Tanya Sasuke kepada sang kekasih.

Sakura mengidikkan bahunya bertanda tak tahu apa-apa. Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

Deretan orang-orang yang tadinya mengelilingi mereka mulai memudar layaknya singa yang sudah menghabisi mangsanya.

Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia harus segera kembali mengumpulkan alat musik yang ia bawa dari ruangan klub musik ke tengah lapangan basket seperti ini.

Matanya melirik seperangkat alat musik drum. Ia kembali menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini helaan nafas berat.

"Apa harus aku angkat untuk kedua kalinya?" Batin Sasuke menjerit.

Satu per satu alat musik sudah dipindahkan oleh Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke hanya membawa alat drum yang punya berbagai bagian itu. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke mulai mengangkat bagian terakhir yang ukurannya paling besar. Yaitu bass drum.

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya sendirian, Sasuke-kun? Apa perlu aku bantu?" Tanya Sakura khawatir dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak perlu, Sakura."

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Kekasihnya itu memang keras kepala. Lagian dirinya bukanlah perempuan lemah yang selalu bersikap manja di depan kekasih sendiri.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Apa kabar?

Kali ini **Kazehiro Tatsuya** dapat bagian Poetry yang menurut pribadiku sendiri adalah musuh terbesar dalam gaya penulisanku.

Jadi maaf ya kalau kurang bagus Poetry nya

Udah gitu aja kok curcolnya...

Salam hangat...


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

...

Matahari bersinar malu-malu lantaran awan mendung menjadi selimut bagi binar mentari, menutupi cahaya sang raja siang terhadap beberapa sisi belahan bumi. Sungguh hari yang menyenangkan untuk bermalas-malasan, atau juga mengerjakan aktivitas di dalam rumah.

TUNGGU! Beberapa sisi belahan bumi?

Iya. Beberapa orang dari komunitas bermasa lalu suram (kurang ASI) menganggap bumi adalah datar sehingga memiliki sisi lebih dari satu. Sesungguhnya bumi adalah benda bulat tiga dimensi yang hanya memiliki satu sisi. Jadi siapa yang bodoh untuk ini? Oke! Kembali pada cerita.

Apa hari ini akan hujan? Semoga tidak. Bila siang ini hujan, maka bisa dipastikan hujan akan turun sampai senja datang. Hujan di saat senja memiliki makna berbeda bagi pecinta hal romantis nan tragis hingga menjadi sesuatu yang cukup berarti _'Hujan adalah 1% air dan 99% kenangan.'_ tercetus dalam kalbu mereka.

Rintik gerimis sesekali terjadi, namun seolah langit merasa malu untuk menangis hingga terciptalah sebuah kalimat _'Hujan segan, panas pun tak mau.'_ di pikiran beberapa orang dengan cara pandang melenceng terhadap dunia, dan menganggap _seluruh kota merupakan tepat bermain_ , bila dilanjut dengan _'yang asyik oh senangnya ... aku senang bla ... bla ... bla ...'_ maka akan menjadi lirik lagu dari anime legendaris bagi seluruh manusia yang berbahagia, serta membuat _chapter_ ini melanggar _guidelines_ dari _._

Fokus pada cerita.

Pada suatu rumah bergaya minimalis bercat biru langit, di Tokyo, lebih tepatnya di distrik Konoha, kompleks Kyuubi, nomor 9.

"Teme! Ayo kita main NNSO!" Teriakan seorang laki-laki pirang menggema di kamar yang terlihat cukup besar lantaran tak banyak furnitur di dalamnya. Hanya ranjang, lemari pakaian, rak buku, gitar listrik beserta ampli, dan satu unit komputer berspesifikasi canggih serta kacamata 3D pendukung.

Dengan berposisi duduk di hadapan komputer serta _head-phone_ bertengger di kepala, pemuda itu menghubungi temannya melalui komputer yang kini sudah terpampang _log in form_ dari _game_ Naru-Naru Shinobi Online. Sebuah _game_ berjenis _RPG (Role Playing Game)_ bermodel _VR (Virtual Reality)_ yang bertema petualangan ninja dari desa tersembunyi di negara api. Kekuatan para pemain berasal dari _chakra_ yang juga diberi spesifikasi khusus untuk elemen terkuat terhadap jurus yang menggunakan _chakra._

"Aku sedang malas, Dobe." Jawaban dengan nada mengesalkan terdengar begitu saja dari seberang telepon.

"Sakura- _chan_ sudah _log in._ Kau mau guilt tiga orang kita hancur?" Laki-laki bermata biru laksana _marita_ itu berujar kebohongan. Tentu saja Sakura yang disebut namanya belum tentu sudah masuk ke dalam _game,_ meski telah membuat janji untuk bermain bersama, serta alasannya memaksa karena sejujurnya pemuda itu ingin mengalihkan pikirannya yang agak kalut, sejak kemarin.

"Ayolah. Kita hanya perlu mengalahkan Kaguya Otsutsuki untuk menamatkan _game_ itu." Pemuda pirang bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu berujar dengan santainya.

"Aku _log in_." Dengan nada yang tidak mengenakkan, lawan bicara Naruto berujar demikian lalu jemarinya berpindah pada _keyboard_ untuk memutuskan panggilan.

" _Yosha!_ Saatnya menghubungi Sakura- _chan._ "

Naruto mulai mengetik sebuah nama dengan komputernya, lalu mengeklik _icon_ bergambar telepon. " _Moshi-moshi,_ Saku—"

"Kurama White Coffee~~"

 _Wat-De-Pak?! Ini bukan kuis kopi rubah anti kembung!_

* * *

 **Kita dan Kisah Klasik Persahabatan**

.

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Genre:** Adventure

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Penulis tidak meraup keuntungan apapun dalam fanfiksi ini, kecuali pengalaman menulis.

Informasi yang tertera dalam cerita bukan **100% valid**.

Kesalahan penulisan berupa: **typo(s)** dan EBI yang belum sempurna bukan disengaja.

Cerita fiktif ini bertujuan sebagai hiburan, apabila ada kesamaan kejadian, tempat, dan alur dengan fanfiksi lain bukanlah kesengajaan.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Naru-Naru Shinobi Online**

 _DUARR! ... DUARR! ... DUARR! ... DUARR!_

Ledakkan beberapa kali. Si pembuat ledakkan adalah sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan jubah energi bersimbol _magatama_ , serta enam buah bola hitam melayang di belakang punggungnya.

"Teme!" Naruto berteriak keras saat pemuda berambut _emo_ terkena pukulan oleh musuhnya sebelum serangan berbahaya dari Naruto.

"Sasuke- _kun!_ " Jauh di arah barat mereka terlihat Sakura yang tengah bersandar pada dinding es lantaran tenaganya sudah mulai terkuras habis.

 _Whuss_

Naruto bergerak cepat sebelum laki-laki dengan dua warna mata berbeda itu jatuh ke tebing berwarna aneh. Ini adalah dimensi dari Kaguya Otsutsuki, sang Dewi Kelinci. Sosok wanita berkimono putih khas bangsawan Jepang kuno, memiliki mata _lavender_ tajam dengan satu bola mata menyeramkan di dahinya.

Sakura sudah mengumpulkan tenaganya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju salah satu puncak bukit. Perempuan berambut merah muda itu memiliki kekuatan fisik setara dengan seekor monster berkekuatan super.

"Teme, aku pernah membaca buku novel ciptaan Jiraiya- _sens_ —"

"Kau mau pamer karena kau lebih dulu membaca novel mesum itu?" Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto, seolah tersinggung.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Teme!" Naruto berujar dengan kesal. "Dari itu aku tahu, wanita juga memiliki hormon yang cukup besar. Apa lagi bila wanita normal yang sudah lama sekali tidak melihat laki-laki." Lanjut Naruto berujar dengan serius lalu membuat sebuah segel untuk melakukan sebuah jurus.

"Aku tahu maksudmu." Naruto memberikan senyum lebar lantaran rencananya sudah dimengerti.

" _Yosha!_ "

 ** _Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_**

 _Boft! ... Boft! ... Boft! ... Boft! ..._

Seketika puluhan Naruto tercipta usai asap putih tebal menutupi beberapa meter pada posisi sekian banyak Naruto di sana.

"Serangan pertama!" Naruto mengordinasi seluruh kloningnya, lalu sekitar dua puluh Naruto bergerak cepat mendekati Kaguya, tak lupa dengan sebuah segel dengan kedua tangannya.

 ** _Orioke Gyaku Haremu no Jutsu_**

Boft! ... Boft! ... Boft! ... Boft! _._

Seeeerrrr!

Kaguya mengalami pendarahan hebat dari hidungnya. Wanita itu memejamkan mata serta sebelah tangannya menutupi hidung yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Sekarang, Teme!"

Sasuke langsung membentuk sosok makhluk astral berwarna ungu, kemudian memosisikan diri untuk melepaskan anak panah yang terbidik pada Kaguya.

Whuss!

Anak panah melaju sangat cepat mengarah pada Kaguya.

Jrash!

Lengan kanan wanita berkimono bangsawan itu terputus akibat anak panah super cepat dari Sasuke. Kemudian pemuda berambut _emo_ tersebut memfokuskan kekuatan matanya.

"Sakura- _chan!"_ Seketika tubuh Sakura bertukar posisi dengan anak panah Sasuke yang telah melewati Kaguya.

" _SHAAAAAANAROOO!_ "

Bugh!

Sakura memukul tepat punggung Kaguya dengan kekuatan monsternya. Membuat wanita itu melesat cepat ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

Baik Naruto dan Sasuke sudah saling mengerti apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Keduanya telah bersiap untuk menyegel Kaguya dengan menyentuhkan telapak tangan bersimbol bulan dan matahari.

"Teme!"

"Aku tahu!"

 _Tap!_

 _Tap!_

Sasuke dan Naruto telah berhasil menyentuhkan kedua simbol untuk menyegel Kaguya. Sepasang iris biru memandang sesuatu yang aneh.

 _Nyut~ ... Nyut~_

Telapak tangan kiri Sasuke berdenyut.

Naruto memandang telapak tangan kiri Sasuke yang berada pada tempat yang salah. Telapak tangan itu seolah menggenggam sesuatu. Sesuatu yang _'You know what I mean(?)'._

" _Etoo~_ Sasuke ... apa yang kau genggam itu?" Naruto bertanya.

Wajah pemuda minim ekspresi tersebut sedikit berubah. Gurat malu sedikit terlihat di wajahnya. Ia sepenuhnya sudah sadar sebelum Naruto bertanya padanya. Ia tidak sengaja meletakan telapak tangannya pada _'anuan'_ Kaguya.

" _Urusai!_ "

"Dari pada kau memegang gunung, bagaimana kalau _long weekend_ kita naik gunung?"

.

.

 ** _Kita dan Kisah Klasik Persahabatan  
_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Waktu memang akan terasa berlangsung cepat manakala kita menikmatinya dengan benar. Tak terasa hari sudah berganti menjadi akhir pekan ditambah libur nasional usai akhir pekan. Semua orang pasti memanfaatkannya untuk bersenang-senang. Seperti yang dilakukan keempat orang remaja yang saat ini asyik menikmati alam. Mendaki gunung merupakan kegiatan menyenangkan yang terasa susah dan mudah secara bersamaan.

Gunung Kaikoma. Di sanalah mereka berada sekarang. Sebuah gunung di antara Prefektur Nagano dan Prefektur Yamanashi. Dengan elevasi 2.967 MDPL tentu akan mampu menyajikan pemandangan indah dari sana. Sudah beberapa menit mereka berjalan dimulai dari pukul 10:00 AM.

Di setapak jalan pegunungan tampak seorang Sasuke berjalan dengan tas _carrier_ berukuran 60L berwarna hitam. Dengan berpakaian berupa celana abu-abu pendek berbahan parasut, dan kaus biru lengan pendek bergambar kipas di punggungnya. Di belakang laki-laki berambut _emo_ itu tampak gadis bersurai musim semi dengan balutan kaus merah polos dan celana pendek hitam tengah tersenyum senang mengamati pepohonan pada kiri-kanan jalan setapak menuju puncak gunung.

"Tamaki- _chan,_ kau sudah pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya?" Dengan kedua telapak tangan menggenggam tali _daypack_ di kedua bahu, Sakura menoleh ke belakangnya di mana terdapat gadis berambut coklat panjang tengah sibuk memerhatikan laki-laki pirang yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"A-ah! iya. Aku sudah pernah ke tempat ini bersama teman-teman Sekolah Menengah Pertama saat libur kelulusan." Gadis berkaus tanpa lengan berwarna merah menjurus coklat itu menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan sedikit tersentak.

Sakura tahu bahwa Tamaki hanya memerhatikan Naruto yang sedari tadi tak bersuara. Biasanya lelaki beriris safir itu selalu menemukan topik obrolan seperti apapun keadaannya. Sakura jelas mengerti penyebab lelaki pirang itu lebih banyak diam. Patah hati merupakan hal yang tak menyenangkan, bisa menyebabkan; halusinasi, rasa melankolis yang tinggi, peningkatan jumlah _jomblo_ di bumi, rambut rontok, hipertensi, dan impotensi(?).

Naruto merasa sangat aneh ketika tiba-tiba ketiga temannya berhenti untuk menatapnya dengan aneh. "Ada apa? Lelah? Kita baru sepuluh menit berjalan." Ujar pemuda berpakaian coklat dengan bergambar pusaran besar di bagian perut, berpadu celana parasut oranye selutut. Di punggungnya terdapat tas _carrier_ yang sama besar dengan yang Sasuke bawa.

"Sudahlah, Dobe. Kita di sini untuk bersenang-senang." Sasuke berujar seolah dengan nada bicara biasa. Sebagai sahabat sejak kecil ia bisa tahu bagaimana perasaan si pirang yang biasanya berisik dan mengganggu itu.

Ia terdiam hingga tak menanggapi apa yang diujarkan sahabatnya. Dalam hening ia teringat kejadian yang seketika terasa menjadi taburan garam di atas luka.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kita dan Kisah Klasik Persahabatan_**

 ** _._**

.

 ** _Two days ago_**

Aku tidak pernah melupakan hal itu. Sorot sepasang mata _lavender_ yang memang selalu lembut memandangku, tetapi pancaran luka tampak kurasakan saat ia melihatku bermain drum dengan Shion memelukku dari belakang.

Permainan drumku sangat tidak beraturan, pukulanku pada _snare, toms-toms, cymbals,_ dan juga injakanku pada pedal bas sama sekali tak menarik untuk didengar. Tak acuh dengan semua itu, aku bangkit berdiri dan melepas paksa sepasang tangan milik Shion pada perutku. "Lepas!" Ujarku agak kasar, lalu berlari mengejar gadis bersurai biru gelap yang datang bersama salah satu teman dekatku.

Aku tak tahu ke mana berlarinya Hinata saat aku telah berhasil menerobos barisan siswa yang menonton _band_ ku.

Sial!

Aku berlari tak tentu arah untuk mencari Hinata, hingga pada belakang sekolah dari kejauhan aku bisa melihatnya bersama Kiba. Gadis itu tampak bersandar pada pohon dengan kepala menunduk.

Aku tak tahu apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan, tetapi jantungku sukses dibuat berhenti untuk kedua kalinya saat Kiba menarik wajah Hinata kemudian mengecup bibirnya singkat, lalu membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Membenturkan wajah cantik yang sering merona itu dengan dadanya, lalu ia meletakan wajahnya pada puncak kepala Hinata.

Ini gila. Demi Tuhan, perasaanku terasa sangat tidak menyenangkan. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dadaku, terasa seperti benda tumpul menghantamnya dengan keras. Sangat keras.

Tanpa memedulikan mereka, aku berbalik. Tak tahu ke mana, yang jelas aku tak ingin melihat mereka berpelukan seperti itu.

Bruk!

Tak fokus berjalan membuatku menabrak sesuatu. Aku melihat seseorang yang kutabrak. Sosok laki-laki berambut oranye dengan tindikan di hidungnya. Dia adalah _senpai_ ku, aku ingat saat menjadi panitia perpisahan ia duduk paling belakang saat pidato perpisahan.

Apa yang ia lakukan di sekolah? Ah! mungkin untuk melihat pertandingan persahabatan basket sekolah melawan Suna Gakuen. Ia adalah anggota klub basket sekolah yang sudah pensiun, aku pernah menonton pertandingannya sekali.

" _Hei!_ Lihat-lihat kalau berjalan! Kau lihat _semartphone_ ku layarnya pecah karenamu?!"

"Maaf, _Senpai._ " Aku berujar pelan sambil melihat ponsel pintar berlogo S itu retak dan lecet.

"Kau pikir maaf saja bisa mengembalikannya seperti semula?!" Ia berujar seraya menarik kerah kemejaku dengan kasar.

Plak!

Aku menampar tangan itu hingga terlepas. Ini gila, tidak seharusnya berlaku tak sopan padaku, meski aku adalah juniornya.

"Aku akan menggantinya! Kau cukup berikan padaku slip pembaya—"

Bugh!

Seketika tubuhku terhuyung ke kanan, dan pipi kiriku terasa sangat sakit. Ia memukulku dengan keras. Aku tak peduli ia adalah senior yang harus aku hormati atau tidak, ia yang merusak rasa hormat yang kuberikan padanya.

Emosiku yang tidak beraturan sejak dari belakang gedung sekolah semakin meledak-ledak.

Bugh!

Aku segera membalas memukul saat tubuhku sudah seimbang. Saat aku hendak memukulnya kembali sudah ada banyak orang yang melerai kami. Salah satunya Sakura, entah ia datang dari, tetapi sepertinya ia habis membelikan minum untuk Teme.

.

.

"Bisa ceritakan padaku ada apa denganmu, Naruto?" Sakura bertanya padaku dengan pelan, ia pasti mengerti sesuatu telah terjadi padaku usai ia mengolesi pipiku dengan obat luka memar.

Aku menghirup napas panjang kemudian mengembusnya perlahan, bercerita padanya tidak salah.

.

.

 ** _Kita dan Kisah Klasik Persahabatan_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Present_**

 _Menjadi korban NTR tidak lebih mengerikan dari korban perang._ Itulah kalimat yang dipercayai Sasuke yang pernah membaca sebuah melankolis nan tragis. _Hujan adalah 1% air dan 99% kenangan,_ itulah yang pernah ia baca.

"Ayo jalan lagi, kita sedang bertualang loh." Naruto berujar setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Mereka pun berjalan kembali, tetapi Tamaki masih berdiam dan menatap pemuda beriris _azure_ dengan heran.

"Ada apa?" Naruto bertanya pada gadis yang merupakan tetangganya sejak Sekolah Dasar yang juga teman sepermainan Sakura di sekolah, meski berbeda kelas. Lelaki pirang itulah yang mengajak Tamaki, jadi sudah pasti ia tidak boleh membuat gadis itu tak nyaman.

Perempuan berambut coklat itu menggeleng, lalu memperbaiki posisi _daypack_ nya, kemudian berjalan lebih dulu dari si pirang. Tanpa menyadari bahwa si pemilik iris _emerald_ mengetahui sesuatu antara Tamaki dan Naruto, atau tepatnya hal yang dirasa perempuan berambut coklat itu terhadap teman sekelasnya.

.

Satu setengah jam mereka sudah berjalan dan sesekali berhenti, rasa lelah sudah mulai terasa. Namun segarnya udara tak membuat mereka sesak. Terduduk di atas sebuah batu besar di bawah pohon menyamankan mereka. Beberapa kali mereka berpapasan dengan pendaki lain, dan mengatakan. "Puncak tiga puluh menit lagi."

Sebelum mereka mendaftar pendakian, Naruto sempat bertanya pada pendaki yang baru saja turun, waktu yang diperlukan untuk mencapai puncak adalah lima jam bila tidak berhenti. Keempat remaja itu tampak beristirahat dan mengisi cairan tubuh. Pemandangan pun tampak indah dengan memaparkan sebuah lembah dan sungai hitam( _Kurogawa)._

Mendekati jam makan siang, mereka kembali berjalan untuk menemukan tempat sebagai membangun tenda. Hampir enam puluh menit mereka mencari, akhirnya terdapat wilayah yang cukup lapang untuk mendirikan tenda, dan tidak mengganggu pendaki lain pastinya.

Mereka semua dengan kompak melepas ransel mereka. Sasuke membuka tasnya untuk mengeluarkan tenda, Naruto mengeluarkan alat masak dari tasnya, dan para perempuan berinisiatif untuk segera memasak.

Satu tenda telah dibangun untuk mereka beristirahat dan makan siang, kemudian minuman hangat disediakan oleh perempuan; seperti teh hangat, dan susu.

Sejam berlalu, mereka kini tengah menyantap makan siang sehat mereka, kecuali Naruto yang tampak asyik memakan satu cup ramen ukuran jumbo yang ia beli sebelum berangkat. Si pirang itu sangat berterima kasih pada Tamaki, lantaran menyisakan air panas untuk menyeduh ramennya yang malang bila tak dimakan.

Usai makan siang, di dalam tenda tampak Naruto tengah berbaring dengan berbantal tas besar miliknya, sedangkan ketiga orang lainnya tengah asyik berfoto ria. Sama sekali tidak ingin ketinggalan untuk mengabadikan momen di tempat yang jarang tersentuh oleh orang kota.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ Naruto tidak ikut berfoto?" Sakura bertanya pada sang kekasih.

"Biarkan saja dia dulu. Ia tidak bisa tidur sejak lusa kemarin." Jawab Sasuke, sedangkan Tamaki di sana hanya mendengarkan, dan memikirkan Naruto.

Dua jam terlewat. Cukup lama hanya untuk beristirahat usai makan siang. Matahari kurang lebih masih berada lurus di atas kepala, meski tertutup dedaunan dari pohon besar di jalan setapak menuju puncak. Mereka kembali melanjutkan pendakian kembali usai membereskan tenda dan sampah bekas makanan mereka.

Jalur pendakian mulai semakin terjal, jalur bertanah, bebatuan, dan kadang terasa licin lantaran hujan ringan tiba-tiba terjadi, membuat mereka berhenti sejenak untuk mengenakan jaket dan jas hujan, agar dinginnya udara tidak terlalu menusuk kulit dan air hujan tak mengganggu ketahanan tubuh mereka. Gunung memang sulit ditebak cuacanya, apalagi bila gunung tersebut bersebelahan dengan gunung lain, itu semakin membuat cuaca tidak bisa diprediksi karena angin sering kali berputar di antara dua gunung tersebut.

Bruk!

Tamaki jatuh terpeleset, namun masih bisa diselamatkan Naruto yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak apa?" Natuto bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Bagaimanapun ia yang meminta izin kepada orang tua Tamaki, maka ia yang harus bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan gadis itu.

Tamaki mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto, tetapi mata kaki sebelah kanannya terasa nyeri saat ia mencoba melangkah. Naruto mengembus napas berat. Ia tahu kaki Tamaki terkilir. "Teme, tolong kaubawakan _daypack_ Tamaki." Lanjutnya kemudian, lalu melepas _daypack_ Tamaki dengan cepat, dan melemparnya pada Sasuke.

Pemuda pirang itu memindahkan _carrier_ nya ke bagian depan, lalu mengambil posisi untuk menggendong Tamaki di punggungnya.

Perempuan penyuka kucing itu, merona hebat. Ini tak pernah terjadi padanya, digendong di punggung lelaki hanya adegan yang pernah ia tonton di anime _Shoujo_ tiap hari minggu pagi.

"A-Aku tidak apa. Masih bisa berjalan." Tamaki mencoba mengelak. Ia malu tentu saja, apalagi yang menawarkan adalah lelaki yang diam-diam ia suka.

"Sudahlah, semakin lama kita berdiam di sini, semakin lama kita menuju tempat untuk bermalam." Naruto berujar dengan santai juga senyumnya sudah bisa mengembang, mungkin sudah bisa melupakan penyebab ia sedikit termenung.

Sakura tersenyum melihat Tamaki yang terlihat malu-malu kucing saat ditawarkan ikan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam menatap dengan tak berminat.

 _Hazel_ gadis itu bergulir liar karena malu, kemudian mulai memberanikan diri mengalungi leher Naruto dengan kikuk.

" _Yosh!_ Ayo lanjutkan!" Naruto berujar dengan semangat, meski hujan terus mengguyur.

Tamaki menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona malu. "Maaf, kalau badanku berat." Ia bersuara pelan. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan sedikit bergumam menanggapinya.

Mereka melanjutkan pendakian, meski hujan tak kunjung berhenti. Beberapa kali mereka melambat lantaran jalur curam mulai menghambat tuk menguji kekompakan mereka. Sesekali Tamaki harus turun dari gendongan Naruto saat tebing tak terlalu tinggi menjadi satu-satunya jalur menuju tempat camping. Baik Sasuke dan Sakura juga turut membantu bila Naruto mengalami kesusahan saat melewati jalur terjal.

Dua setengah jam berlalu, dengan mereka melangkah lambat dan sesekali berhenti, pada akhirnya mereka sampai pada tempat berkemah. Dalam hujan mereka sudah melihat beberapa tenda berdiri di sana. Sasuke langsung meletakan seluruh barang bawaannya, kemudian membangun tenda.

Pukul 05:00 PM itu artinya sudah tujuh jam mereka berjalan menuju tempat camping terdekat dengan puncak gunung. Dengan hujan yang terus membasahi, akhirnya keempat remaja itu telah berhasil mendirikan dua tenda kecil dengan _flysheet_ menutupi tenda itu seolah menjadi rumah dengan dua kamar berseberangan, tak lupa juga mereka membuat parit agar bagian dalam tenda tidak basah bila ternyata ada lubang kecil.

Lelah tentu mereka rasakan apalagi Naruto yang menggendong Tamaki, ia tentu merasakan rasa lelah lebih dari yang lain, tetapi kebersamaan bisa mengalahkan rasa lelah tersebut. Tiap perjalanan akan mengajarkan banyak hal. Pahit dan manisnya hidup memberi pembelajaran akan pentingnya berusaha, rasa bersyukur, dan bagaimana cara untuk bahagia.

.

Hujan pun berhenti, mereka yang berada di dalam tenda, bergerak keluar untuk melihat pemandangan senja dari area camping dengan elevasi 2755 MDPL.

Tamaki yang kakinya sudah lebih baik, keluar lebih dahulu, lalu di susul oleh Sakura, dan Sasuke. Mereka berjalan ke arah jurang untuk melihat pemandangan dengan keindahan yang tak terbayangkan, pelangi tampak besar mereka lihat, dan semburat oranye langit senja mempercantik karya Yang Maha Kuasa.

"Dobe, keluarlah, jangan menjadi sampah di tenda!" Sasuke memerintah dengan suara agak keras yang bisa didengar Naruto.

Kepala berwarna kuning menyembul dari dalam tenda. Kemudian sosok laki-laki pirang itu berjalan menuju ketiga temannya. Kurva manis terukir di bibirnya. "Indahnya." Ia berujar tanpa sadar.

"Aku sekarang tahu apa itu '99% kenangan' dari seri buku Icha-Icha melankolis yang pernah kita baca, Teme." Naruto bersuara dengan lebih semangat. Sepertinya keindahan alam berhasil menghentikan badai dalam benak pemuda pirang itu.

Melihat pemandangan cantik usai hujan di senja bersama teman-teman adalah kenangan indah, berbagi kesusahan, serta kegembiraan adalah anugerah yang terasa pahit dan manis yang harus disyukuri, karena bagaimanapun kenangan merupakan hal yang bisa menjadi guru dalam hidup.

"Hn." Hanya suara ambigu menjadi balasan untuk Naruto.

"Sudah hampir waktunya makan malam." Sakura berujar sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Tamaki- _chan,_ ayo kita masak." Lanjut Sakura.

Tamaki mengangguk semangat lalu berjalan mengikuti Sakura yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu.

"Tamaki," Naruto memanggil. Perempuan berambut coklat itu berhenti lalu menoleh. "masak yang banyak. Aku sangat lapar." Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, serta senyum yang lebih lebar. Tamaki ikut tertular senyum pemuda pirang itu. " _Uhm!_ " Ia bergumam dan mengangguk semangat.

"Jadi semangat menyebalkanmu sudah kembali?" Sindir Sasuke pada Naruto yang sudah mulai kembali seperti biasa.

"Hahaha!" Hanya tawa yang menjadi tanggapan Naruto untuk perkataan Sasuke.

.

Gugusan bintang berbinar cantik jauh di langit. Matahari sudah terbenam seutuhnya. Kini tampak Naruto seorang dengan jaket tebal dan celana panjang terduduk bersandar pohon di dekat jurang tidak lebih dua puluh meter dari tenda, ia memandangi lampu-lampu di Prefektur Shizuoka dengan teropong yang ia bawa. _Tampak seperti bintang, namun terbalik,_ pikir laki-laki itu. Ketiga temannya telah tertidur dua jam setelah makan malam dengan menu berupa; nasi, sup miso, ebi tempura, dan salad buah buatan Sakura dan Tamaki.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Suara yang cukup pemuda itu kenal terdengar. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sakura yang hanya berkaus merah lengan panjang, dan celana _training_ berdiri tak jauh darinya. Gadis itu kemudian mendekat dan duduk bersandar pada pohon yang sama dengan Naruto.

Pemuda bermanik _azure_ itu melepas jaketnya, membuat Sakura heran, kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Sakura dengan itu. Gadis itu sedikit malu dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan, tetapi ia paham betul bahwa laki-laki itu adalah tipe yang peduli dengan sesama.

"Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu?" Sakura bertanya hal yang tentu Naruto tahu maksudnya.

"Lebih baik."

"Syukurlah. Kau percaya kalau permohonan kita terkabul saat kita melihat bintang jatuh?" Sakura bertanya kembali, ia sama sekali tak ingin terkurung dalam keheningan bersama sahabatnya.

"Percaya tidak percaya. Hal itu sering sekali diceritakan dalam drama juga anime _shoujo_ kesukaanmu, bukan?" Naruto berujar lalu tertawa ringan, lalu menatap ke arah langit.

Beberapa menit mereka saling membahas tentang bintang, drama, dan anime _shoujo._ Baik Naruto dan Sakura sama cerewet hingga keheningan sama sekali tidak bisa menyelimuti keduanya.

"Sakura, bagaimana rasa ciuman?" Dan satu pertanyaan menjadi senyum untuk keheningan demi merajai situasi.

Mereka terdiam dan bisu memenjara mereka.

"Mendebarkan." Sakura tidak bisa memberikan jawaban lebih baik dari itu, gadis bersurai musim semi tersebut masih tidak mengerti dengan bagaimana rasa dari menyentuhkan dua bibir dari dua orang berbeda.

"Boleh aku melakukannya?" Naruto berujar dengan pelan. Kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, ia mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya pada pipi perempuan berparas cantik itu.

Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia katakan. Di satu sisi ia adalah orang yang mengerti seperti apa perasaan Naruto saat ini, namun di sisi lain ia bertanya-tanya. Apakah Naruto menjadikannya peralihan? Bagaimana bila Sasuke yang notabene adalah kekasihnya, serta sahabat si pirang melihat? Bagaimana perasaan Tamaki yang menyukai Naruto tahu perbuatan mereka? Dan kenapa perasaannya berdebar saat embusan napas pemuda itu bertabrakan dengan napasnya?

Ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya.

.

Dari dekat tenda tampak perempuan berjaket biru membelalakkan matanya, hatinya terasa tercubit melihat wajah lelaki yang ia sukai berada tak lebih dari sepuluh senti dari wajah teman yang mengetahui perasaannya pada pemuda tersebut.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Tamaki dipaksa berbalik arah, pandangan iris _hazel_ itu menggelap, dan rasa hangat seketika menyelimutinya. "Jangan lihat." Gadis tersebut tahu suara itu adalah milik Sasuke yang berbisik.

Sasuke merengkuh perempuan itu dengan erat, dadanya terasa sesak lantaran apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Pikirannya seketika kalut, ia berusaha untuk tenang, tetapi mengapa rasanya sakit, namun tak berdarah? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Mengapa harus sahabatnya? Kenapa?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan bersarang di pemikiran cerdas pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, kemudian mengarahkan wajahnya pada puncak kepala Tamaki, saat sang sahabat dan kekasihnya saling mengecup.

Apakah ini yang disebut petualangan?, atau hidup memanglah petualangan?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

 ** _Baka DimDim_** _desu~_ _nani? ... nani? Subarashii desu ka? Kirei desu ka? Ore no story #wibu xD  
So this is heartache?~ *nyanyi ala-ala Taka OOR*_

Bagaimana ceritanya?  
Mengesankan atau mengesalkan?  
Di awal _chapter_ terasa agak tengil dan di akhir _chapter_?

 _Chapter_ ini dibuat tak lama setelah _chapter 2_ yang ditulis _**Kazehiro Tatsuya**_ di _UP_ , dan selesai sekitar jam 3 dini hari WIB lho O.o _. (Di-Update di jam [tergantung yang ngeUP])_

Terima kasih untuk warung Alay deket rumah yang masih buka di jam 2 dini hari, jadi masih bisa beli kopi~/ Anda keren _xD  
_ Terima kasih untuk abang tukang kacang rebus yang lagi nongkrong di warung~/ Kacangnya luar biasyah _xD_

Terima kasih untuk **_Kimono'z_** yang tiba-tiba ngechat dan nemenin ngetik cerita ini~/ _Suki desu~ ... Daisuki desu~ :*_

Sedikit curhat. Di bagian naik gunung tentang perkataan "Puncak tiga puluh menit lagi." dari pendaki yang berpapasan sama Naruto dkk adalah pengalaman DimDim naik gunung, bawaannya pengen nimpuk itu orang pake keril 90 liter xD bilang tiga puluh menit, ternyata tiga jam.

Saran dari DimDim! Jangan tiru _scene_ terakhir kalau lagi di gunung. Itu hanya kebutuhan NTR di cerita.

Sekian deh. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Jangan tagih cerita ya~ _bye_ ~


End file.
